


Drowning

by CatieBrie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingering, Hen night, Infidelity, Sex Toys, it was really just supposed to be sex with a sex toy but ended up getting emotional lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieBrie/pseuds/CatieBrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine tried to keep her hands to herself, she really did, but when Mary bit her lip–uncertainty in the gesture–Janine looked up, begged silently for forgiveness and then pulled Mary to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> So I had opened up prompts to fund 221b con and I've decided to post some of the longer ones here. You can find all of them [here](http://catie-brie.tumblr.com/tagged/221b%20fund).
> 
> 221b Con was fucking fantastic, btw!! It was great to meet some readers in person!!

“Alright, I think that’s the last beer I can handle, luv.  I’m heading home.”

“Alright, Mary.  I’ll see you at clinic.” The girl left just a bit unsteady on her feet and Janine giggled.

“You have too many friends named Mary, Mary.” Janine leaned back into the cushion of their booth, rocking it hard enough to jostle Mary and the people behind them.  She heard cursing but didn’t much care. She was buzzed and comfortable and Mary was right there with her.

“Not so! I have enough to make any person think I’m insane or very lonely when I tell them about my nights out.” Mary Morstan-soon-to-be-Watson took a sip of her brightly colored drink and shifted closer to Janine. They’d had many of those drinks and both Janine and Mary would be hard pressed to list the contents. “‘Have fun with the girls, Mary?’ Why yes John, I did. Mary made this delightful currant bread and Mary’s husband stopped by with wine and you really should come by sometime. I want you to meet the Marys and Mary’s husband John is also great.”

Mary inhaled sharply, chest rising high and then collapsing back as she recovered from speaking all on one breath. Janine bit her lip to keep from laughing too loud and instead the air escaped through her nose in a snort.

“One of the Mary’s has her own John?”

“Mmhm. He’s actually quite boring, but a sweet fellow. Nothing like my John.” Mary gave a fond, melancholic little smile and drank. Having nothing to add, Janine followed suit.  They sat like that for a moment, quiet and warm in each others company with thighs nearly touching and music working its way from pleasant to obnoxious.

Finally Janine clapped her hands together. “Well, now that everyone’s bailed, I say we head back to my place!”

“Lemme finish this, and we’ll go.”

–

It wasn’t easy carrying all of Mary’s gifts up to Janine’s tiny flat. Mary had a soft spot for baking and half the other girls thought it would be cute to gift her novelty pans. Two cock shaped ones ended up in the mix and Janine had wondered if the two other Mary’s also shared a brain between them. Janine barely got her keys in the door even with Mary’s fumbling help.  They giggled and wrestled past each other into the open living area, not even bothering to flip on the lights.

Mary staggered her way over to the couch and flopped onto it, bags clattering to the floor.  Janine put her own down more gingerly but they still made an unholy racket in the quiet hour.

“Your couch is comfy. Let me have it.” Mary rolled over so that she was facing the ceiling, her blouse rucking up under her ribs with the movement. Janine swallowed and turned away, wandering over to the kitchen to busy herself with a bottle of wine.

“You can’t have it, it cost a fortune.” She poured two glasses, over-full and warm, and then drank from the bottle for good measure.

“Oh, but I want it.”   

“I want a lot of things, doesn’t mean I can have them.” Janine didn’t mean to sound forlorn as she said it, but the words tumbled off her tongue a little too heavy. Janine looked at Mary from the open counter and quirked a smile.

“Come here, Janine.”  Mary stretched out her hand and beckoned.  She was pretty, laid out like that in the half light, stomach pale and almost glowing. Janine sighed and gathered the glasses, sipping from each to keep them from sloshing over the rims. They did anyway.

Mary sat up and reached out for a glass, tucking her legs in so Janine could sit next to her.

“I’m going to miss you,” Janine said after a moment of sitting and sipping and watching her flat turn and tilt on a skewed axis. She felt fuzzy and her fingers buzzed with the need to touch, so she gripped the stem of her wineglass harder.

“I’m not going anywhere.”  Mary put her glass, still mostly full, on the wood floor.  Janine looked into hers and wondered when she drank it all.  She placed it on the ground as well.

“You are. You’ll be busy with a husband and a new flat and then you have the honeymoon and marriage changes people, you know?”

“Fuck that, you’re my best friend,” Mary shifted so that she leaned toward not away from Janine and Janine could feel the heat of her skin as she did, hot and inviting. Janine tried to keep her hands to herself, she really did, but when Mary bit her lip–uncertainty in the gesture–Janine looked up, begged silently for forgiveness and then pulled Mary to her.

Mary squeaked as their lips met, but she didn’t hesitate to reciprocate. She had Janine’s hips straddled beneath her before Janine even realized they were kissing. She tasted like wine and sugar and something stronger. She moved like the ocean and Janine didn’t have a choice but to drown.

Janine tugged at Mary’s blouse, asking silent permission to remove it. Mary did it for her, breaking the seal of their lips to pull the fabric over her head. Muscles flexed and swam beneath soft skin and Janine wanted to touch and press herself like a brand into the surface of Mary’s stomach, but she wasn’t the one who had a fiance to go home to.  

“Should we be doing this?”  It was a token protest, Janine would rather bite off her own tongue than stop, but she had to give Mary an out.

“Probably not, but I’m sure John’s fucking Sherlock.” Mary laughed and it rang a bit weird in Janine’s ribcage, hollow and jarring against the bone, but Janine had her permission and she wouldn’t waste it. Shucking her own blouse, she hooked her fingers into the dip of Mary’s spine and pulled Mary over her. Mary giggled and bit at Janine’s bottom lip before kissing and biting her way down Janine’s neck, sucking hard at the collar bone. There would be a mark in the morning and it would hurt to see beneath the throb of a hangover, but now it sent sparks of pleasure to sit at her core.

Mary traveled lower, kissing the dip of Janine’s breastbone as she slid her hands up Janine’s torso, fingers slipping beneath the wire of Janine’s bra, pushing up until the soft and cushy fabric rested around her neck. Her nipples had never been sensitive, but the sight of Mary bent over her breast, lipping and nipping the budded flesh was enough to make her squirm and gasp and dig her nails in deeper, clawing at Mary’s back. Janine was going crazy. Janine needed to be a more active participant. Janine was going to hell.

She pushed her hips up and rolled Mary over, trapping her under her weight. Her bra clung and chafed at the area above the swell of her breasts and she scrambled to pull it off before returning her attention to the body laid out beneath her.

Mary wasn’t giggling anymore. She had her mouth hinged open, eyes wide and color conquered by dark lust. She stared.

“You’re strong.”

Janine huffed. “Not really, no.”

“You’re fast.”

“Not that, either.”

“Oh, yes you are.” Janine just shook her head and slid a knee between Mary’s and curved her spine so that she could frame her hands around Mary’s face and still reach her pale neck. Mary squirmed and rolled her hips, her own hands moving up to knead Janine’s breasts before scraping blunt nails down the ridges of Janine’s ribs. Janine inhaled to press those bones closer to rough and questing fingers. The burn delighted her.

“Janine, you should get your gift.” Mary arched up off the couch and for a brief moment their curves aligned in seamless harmony before rocking back in discord.

“My gift?” Janine continued to kiss the lines of Mary’s neck, dragging her teeth over taut tendon.

“Mmhm.” And now Mary had her hands down Janine’s slacks and her fingers curled into the flesh of her arse, dragging her down and off balance. “The one you gave me earlier.”

Janine remembered instantly and cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner. Reaching for the bags that Mary dropped by the couch earlier, Janine thanked whoever was listening that hers was among them.

She pulled the box free and then almost tore that to get to the vibrator inside.

Mary started laughing.

“It looks ridiculous.” And it did. The thing was bright red and shaped like someone had taken a mold of just the nose and extended tongue of a young man and decided flower and hearts pressed into the silicone would make it more attractive. It didn’t.

“That was the point.” Janine tried to switch it on. It didn’t move. “Why isn’t it working?”

“Batteries?” Mary said as she removed her hands from Janine’s arse and went to work undoing the buttons of her slacks.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Janine reached back into the bag, infinitely relieved when her fingers brushed against a second item. With the batteries firmly in place the thing sprang to life; red tongue moving in gentle circles when Janine hit one button and the nose vibrating wildly when she hit another. “Oh, I might actually have to get me one of these.”

“That one’s mine, now help a girl out.” Mary lifted her hips and shimmed out of her trousers and knickers as far as she could. Janine couldn’t help but run her fingers through the fine thatch of hair dusting the swell of Mary’s mons as it was revealed. Mary pushed up with her thighs and Janine scrambled so that Mary could pull the bunched clothing all the way off.

“Pushy, pushy.”  When Janine settled back it was between Mary’s legs, her knees knocking one of Mary’s off the side of the couch as she tried to balance. They both giggled as Mary tried to hook her leg around Janine’s to keep it off the floor; it was ultimately a lost cause and she had to place her foot out on the floor, spreading herself wide.

Janine had never seen anything more effortlessly gorgeous.

“Come on, then.”  Mary said, breaking the brief spell borne of moonlight spilt on white skin and gold hair. But that was Mary and Janine loved Mary and she’d rather funny and pushy to fae-magic picturesque.

“Alright, hold on.” Janine spread apart Mary’s lower lips, fingertips nearly slipping in the slick arousal gathering there and then she pressed the rotating tongue of the vibrator she had buzzing in her hand between them. The silicone nose buzzed into the palm of her hand as the tongue was swallowed by warm, wet flesh. Janine bit back a moan, closing her eyes briefly to center herself.  Mary hummed, pleased.

Janine took a moment to drink in the way Mary undulated her hips down against the toy inside her, tiny noises slipping past parted lips. “Oh, that feels nice.”

“Wouldn’t buy you one I thought sucked.” Janine removed the hand not holding the toy and licked her fingertips clean of Mary.

“Oh, you’re gorgeous.” Mary moaned and shifted so that she could get her hands close enough to Janine to start undoing her trousers. Removing them entirely was out of the question, but that didn’t seem to be Mary’s goal. Instead, she shoved a hand down the open trousers and rubbed at the wet fabric spread over Janine’s cunt.

“You’re really wet,” Mary said and then her body jerked, fingers spasming where they’d curled against Janine. Janine couldn’t help it, she started laughing, body bending over Mary as she tried to muffle her giggles in Mary’s neck.

“Keep that bloody thing right where it is,” Mary gasped out not a moment later, and Janine could feel her fingers traveling up and under the elastic of Janine’s knickers to slide between the lips of her cunt. Janine rocked into the touch, trying to keep the toy in her hand where Mary wanted it and give Mary enough room to rub her off.

It didn’t take long before she spasmed in her own paroxysm, toes curling and teeth going numb as she cried out into the sweat slicked skin beneath her. Mary kept up a steady rhythm with her fingers, and Janine felt another, milder wave travel out from her stomach.

It felt lovely all the way up until one of her calves cramped tight but Mary was arching up off the cushions of the couch as she came again and it was such a drunken fumble of pain and beauty that Janine could have cried.

“Christ, Janine!” Mary turned her head to kiss Janine, and Janine kissed back even as pain radiated up and down her leg because she knew, she knew she would never get this opportunity again. “That was fantastic.”

“Yeah.” Janine winced.

“What’s wrong?”

“My leg’s cramping, hold on second.”  Janine rolled off of Mary so that she could stretch out the offending leg. She kicked Mary’s forgotten wine glass over as she did, liquid spilling like oil across her floors. She shrugged and pulled off her trousers and pants.  “You should sit up.”

“I’m comfy.”

“Yeah, but I want to cuddle and I’m bigger than you.”

“Fine.” Mary sat up and Janine slid in behind her. As she settled, Mary twisted around so that they lay stomach to stomach rested her head against Janine’s chest.

“You’re brilliant, this is much better.”

Janine hummed and wrapped her arms around Mary, [holding her close](http://catie-brie.tumblr.com/image/110933226008).

“I’m going to go to sleep now.”

“Okay.”

And she did, leaving Janine to watch over her for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://catie-brie.tumblr.com/) where I love to answer questions, comments, chats or just have you as a friendly stalker. It's also where I periodically post about fanfic I am working on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901384) by [finnagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain)




End file.
